


Rainbow Pins

by lionheart8



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Cute, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: The story of how the "Derry Girls" started to wear the rainbow pins.





	Rainbow Pins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was a bit late to this series and I binge watched it in two days and I absolutely fell in love. It is so so so funny and the last ep of s2 killed me. I wanted explore a more touching and I really wondered origin of the pins. Hope you'll like it!

James didn't really know where he got the idea. It was pretty spontaneous, which was unlike him. He was really nervous walking up to Erin’s house. First, because he was never not walking without Michelle by his side. The trip to the shops today was nervous for him too. Second, because he was a hundred percent sure that the girls would make fun of his idea. He loved the girls, he thought but he wasn’t so sure it went both ways. They just teased him so much.

Anyway, he was focusing on selling his grant idea. He knocked on the door and realized that it was unlocked so he opened it. Why weren’t these people ever locking their door he thought. He entered the living room while Mary and Sarah were in the kitchen. Mary was peeling some potatoes and Sarah was doing her nails. Mary said:

“The girls are upstairs.” 

He thanked her with a smile and made his way up. The moment he entered Erin’s room Michelle turned to him and said:

“Where the fuck were you? If you got lost my mom would kill me.” She really would. James was her responsibility her mom made clear of that the first day he was dropped to Derry. 

James sighed, “I didn’t get lost Michelle as you can see.” He showed himself with his hands.

Michelle pointed her finger to him, “Hey! No biting back dickhead.”

Orla put down what she was playing with in her hands and said, “But where were you James? I was about to grab my compass and map and start looking for you.”

He took a deep breath and said, “I got these.” He pulled out a pack rainbow pins from his pocket and showed it to the girls. The girls all came in closer to look at to the pins. 

Then Erin took a step back, “I accept you James! I accepted that you’re coming out to us!” She looked so proud of herself for saying that. She sure as hell wasn’t going to make the mistake she did with Clare. After that incident she did some reading, not for show for real, and she just knew just how to act in a coming out situation. 

James sighed once more. Not this again. He knew for sure that he was straight because he liked girls, a lot actually. But boys were cute too. Whatever, that was for future James to consider. 

“No, I’m not coming out.” The girls didn’t look convinced but he continued, “These are for Clare.”

Michelle rolled her eyes, “What’s she going to do walk with freaking a thousand rainbows on her?”

Erin added, “Yeah, I mean we all support her but don’t you think it’s bit of an overkill?”

Orla added, “Also doesn’t she have one of those already?”

Clare being a wee lesbian and all was something so normal to them now and for some reason all of Derry was okay with it. The people that couldn’t stop killing each other for a second was so much more accepting than they thought. And Clare wore rainbow colored t-shirts and bracelets but they really thought nobody would walk with pins all over them.

It was that moment that James wished he was more articulate.

“No, I mean it’s for Clare but it’s for all of us to wear for Clare.”

It clicked for all three at the same time, “Oh.”

In truth even though she never showed it Michelle did care about James. He got used to the dickhead in time and now he as almost like his little brother. Not age wise but for the fact that he would be lost without her. For the honor of his brilliant idea she decided to show a wee bit of care.

“That’s a cracking great idea James.” she said and gave him a little strong pat on the arm.

James couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Michelle was congratulating him. His eyes lit up and he beamed like a little child, “Really?”

“Really dickhead.” She said with a tiny smile she was trying to hide. She took the pack from him, opened it up and took one for herself and passed it to Erin. Erin took one too and said:

“This is really good. It shows our solidarity. It shows us united. You know that’s really important. We need to be allies. ALLIES.” Normally she would be jealous that James came up with that grant gesture but it was a such a cute idea and even Michelle was kind so she let it go and smiled. 

Then, Orla took one and said, “I really love rainbows. I wish I could turn into one.” 

Everybody gave her a confused look that lasted for 0.5 second because well, they got used to Orla. 

The other day when he was out with the girls he had seen those pins and he wanted to get them but the girls were hurrying him and didn’t let him take the time to buy those. So today he went alone to get the pack. James had gotten closer with Clare when her and Erin sorta break up. So, he wanted to do something to show his support for Clare because he was never taken seriously when he talked about serious stuff like that. The whole world wasn’t like Derry and he thought it was important that Clare knew that she was supported. The girls thought the same too. In all honesty they were ready to fight anybody that had a problem with Clare, their resident wee lesbian. 

He wasn’t the one for big gesture let alone little ones so when he saw the pins he knew that he could use them to show his support easily. If he could get the girls involved too that would be great not only because for Clare but also finally he could feel like a part of the group, like he belongs. 

After everyone put on their pins they started to wait for Clare to come. What a felt like forever passed when she burst through the door. Immediately the other four got up and stood in a line. Erin was trying to stand as straight as possible when she said:

“Do you see any difference in us?”

They kept doing different poses. Clare looked at them with a confused face which slightly turned into a nervous one a.k.a her natural state. All the weird movements they were doing made her think about a million possibilities. She started to ramble:

“Are you high? Drunk? At this hour? Jesus. I want my head clear thank you.”

Michell let out a an exasperated noise, “Ughh. No, look more carefully.”

Orla twirled around herself trying to call out to her inner rainbow and trying to act like one. “What am I?” she said which only made Clare more nervous. 

“Did you get a secret tattoo somewhere? No, no your mom would kill you, Erin kill you. You are too young to die.”

Erin threw her head back and sighed, “No. Clare take a deep breath and look at our jackets.”

They all vaguely motioned around their pins. The moment Clare saw them her eyes were full of tears. She was full on crying when she said:

“You guys, you-you are so nice and great and amazing and I-“

She stopped talking when basically the four threw themselves at her to give a her a big, old group hug. She knew they supported her. All of Derry did but mostly them. She loved that they didn’t change around her and they acted like she was always out like being a lesbian was always a part of her, nothing new. It was so nice. But this, this made Clare go over the moon. All of them wearing a pin for her, just for her! She had a little, chaotic, crazy, always in trouble family. 

When they pulled apart she wiped her tears, “Thank you so much.” She was sniffling between every word.

Orla started to twirl around herself again, “It was James’s idea.” 

James looked at Orla and then to Clare with a big smile. He felt finally accepted by the girls or that he realized he was always accepted deep down. It felt good to be not made fun for a few seconds too even though he knew that was what the girls were like. 

Clare threw herself at James and hugged him so tight and he hugged her back. Then that hugged turned into another big hug where everybody had tears but nobody wanted to admit it.

And they wore the pins everyday from that on, no matter where they were going they would always have at least one pin on. 

'Cause they were the "Derry Girls".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I thought it would be fitting for some reason if James was the one to get the pins and I tried to stay true to the characters. Hope that worked. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment <3


End file.
